Profilers for Christmas
by SillyOldThing
Summary: Morgan once again finds the holidays going not exactly as planned.surprises for everyone chapter 5 up
1. Chapter 1

**Profilers for Christmas**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds:

_'It is loneliness that makes the loudest noise, this is as of men as of dogs.' _Eric Hoffer.

XXXXXX

The Seven members of the BAU stood together in the bullpen getting ready to leave. It was Christmas eve. Most of the office had already left. Hotch in particular had his coat on and looked like he was about to dash out the double glass doors.

"Whoa there Hotch, At least let us wish you a merry christmas, you sure are in some hurry to leave." noted Rossi.

Hotch actually smiled at him "I'm eager to get home, Jack is with his aunt Jess. I want to wrap his presents before she brings him back," he explained.

"Ah I see, no other reason?" asked Rossi.

"Yes, It's christmas eve. Really Dave, you're turning into an old lady," He turned to the other members of his team. The rest of you, have a great holiday, See you all in a few days" He flashed them another uncharacteristic smile and dashed out the door.

"Old lady," grumbled Rossi "Like he's fooling anyone."

Penelope, who's ears were adorned with tiny christmas trees was could always pick up on the slightist hint of gossip.

"Rossi, are you saying Hotch might be...bike riding?" Garcia asked.

"I hope so, it's been a long time man, too long if you ask me," Morgan added.

"Well once you ride a bicycle, you never forget." Rossi said wriggling his eyesbrows.

Morgan grinned. "Long as he remembers to wear a helmet."

"You know riding a bike this time of year with the snow and ice on the road can be quite treacherous. What with the low visibility. Statistics show that..." Reid stopped speaking for he noticed the remaining members of the team were staring at him.

"You're not talking about actual bike riding are you?" he said quietly.

"No Reid we're not" said Rossi.

"Oh, and here I was about to tell everyone I used to ride so much I could barely walk," said Reid with wide eyes.

"Funny, me too," said Morgan with a smirk. the three women in the group all groaned at once.

"Oh dear, what stories is my baby boy been telling you now," said a cheerful voice behind them.

Everyone turned around to see an attractive middle aged woman standing with a petite young woman at her side. They were grinning at the surprised look on Morgan's face.

"Mama, Des, what are you two doing here," He said as he went to hug them.

"We ran into agent Hotchner downstairs, he cleared us to come in."

"Everyone, this is my mother Fran Morgan and my baby sister Desiree, theyre staying with me for Christmas. Mama, I think you met everyone except David Rossi,"

His mother turned and smiled at Rossi "The famous David Rossi" she asked offering her hand.

"Please, just call me Dave," He said as he warmly shook her hand.

"Only if you call me Fran," she answered.

The BAU team exchanged looks at the mild flirting taking place before them.

Morgan blinked for a moment, "Ah why you here Mom?"

"Ah yes, well sweetheart, I went to bake my pies this morning and your oven doesn't work. I tried to call a repairman, but no one wants to work on Christmas eve." I'm sorry sweetie but I think we may have to eat out tonight. There must be some restaurant we can go to tomorrow."

Morgan looked aghast. "No,damn that stove, on the fritz again! I put that model in all my properties too. What are we going to do with a 15 pound turkey?"

"Bring it to my house! you can cook it there" said Rossi. Morgan looked at him, surprised by his offer.

"What, don't you have plans?" said Morgan.

Rossi waved him off. "I have standing invitations at four different relatives homes. I go if I feel like it, they know that. So how about it?" He looked back and forth between Mother and son.

Morgan looked less than thrilled but he could see the excitment in his mother and sister's face. Rossi _was_ a celebrity of sorts and he hated the thought of having his mother and sister eating their christmas dinner in a restaurant the first time they come to Virginia for the holidays.

"I guess, if it's not too much trouble." he said slowly while silently cursing all oven appliances in his head.

"Great! would you mind a little Italian flair with it?" enthused Rossi.

"Now Mr Rossi.. I mean Dave, I insist you let me help with the cooking." stated Morgan's mother.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied.

Morgan coughed. "Ahem, so what are everyone else's plans?"

"I'm going to spend the holidays with Kevin's family, " said Garcia.

"My mother is coming to stay with Will and I."

"Vegas, Bennington," said Reid.

"Mother's " said Emily.

Garcia narrowed her eyes at Reid and Prentiss.

"They're both lying, Prentiss's mother is in Paris and Reid didn't book a flight" stated Garcia.

The two profilers glared at Garcia, though they were impressed with her ability to know the business of absolutely everyone.

Prentiss was the first to speak, "I'm sorry, It's just that Paris was the last place I wanted to see, ya know," she looked at Reid as if to say _what's your excuse brainboy_.

Reid didn't hesitate. "Mom's been having a difficult time with her meds lately, I doubt she even knows it's christmas right now. Sorry I lied." Reid said. He looked rather sheepish

"Oh you poor thing," Fran clucked. She had a soft spot for the shy genius along with a fierce desire to feed him.

"Well then, I guess you're coming to my house too," said Rossi.

Before either one could reply, Fran walked over and wrapped her arms around Reid in a motherly embrace; she then turned and offered Prentiss a big smile.

"Oh Derek, this is going to be wonderful, just like a big family, if only youir sister Sarah was able to be here and your Aunt and Uncle too, It'd be perfect." she said happily .

"Yup Perfect," said Derek. feeling more and more like the grinch.

XXXXXX

Hotch shivered, he didn't know if it was from the cold or nerves. He had lied to his team, Hotch had wrapped Jack's gifts ages ago. He had been in a hurry to leave because he had agreed to meet Beth for a quick coffee before she left to visit with her mother. She had been the one that called and made the date, Aaron didn't feel he had the courage to do something like that yet still he was glad _she did._

He walked into the warm homey dinner she had suggested. It smelled like pumpkin pie and coffee. The counter and walls were decorated in old tacky christmas ornaments that had seen better days yet somehow managed to make the place seem more charming than sad.

He saw her sitting at a booth. She greeted him with a smile and waved him over. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold. He liked that she looked geniunely happy to see him.

"Aaron, sit down, I ordered you a coffee, I hope that's alright."

"That's fine ," he said.

The two sat for a few minutes in an almost awkward silence. It occurred to Aaron that this was really the first time that they weren't at some sporting venue. They actually had to sit and talk to one another. He felt like a teenager on a first date.

"What are your plans ?" she asked him.

My son and I are spending christmas with his aunt, they're very close." She smiled at him and he noticed how pretty she was and what a lovely smile she had.

The waitress brought their coffee, they spent a minute sipping from their mugs.

"That sounds nice, I mean I love kids at christmas. I'll be spending a few days with my Mom, then I'm free .Actually the gallery I work for puts on a nice party at new years. Lots of good food and not too terrible champagne,"

Now she was nervous. She pretended to find something on the placemat fascinating. She was surprised to find she had butterflies in her stomach, she wasn't usually scared to ask men out but this man was unlike anyone she had ever met.

Luckily Aaron picked up the thread of conversation.

Are you going with someone, to the party I mean?" Hotch asked, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"If you're free and agreeable to going I am,"

"I am," he said simply."free and agreeable, that is"

Beth breathed a sigh of relief, she was happy to have that out of the way with the outcome she wanted. For the next 40 minutes the nervousness steadily fell away for both of them. They found their voices again and began to talk like two people who had known each other for years instead of weeks . he told her about the FBI and profiling. She told him about her work and how important her career was to her.

Both had to leave. They left the diner and after bading each other a merry Christmas they walked away in opposite directions. Hotch felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He looked over his shoulder and sure enough, she was watching him walk away.

TBC? Do you want me to continue?

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Day at Rossi's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminnal Minds.**

_**'A loving heart is the truest wisdom'~ **_**Charles Dickens.**

XXXXXXX

Reid woke early, he blinked a couple times to focus. He was lying on his stomach, he turned his head to the side to gaze upon the person sleeping next to him. He watched the rise and fall of her breasts as she slept and was mesmerized by the sight of her impossibly long dark lashes resting against her perfect porcelain skin. To him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She always washed her makeup off before she came to bed, he thought she looked even more beautiful without it. .

He saw her lips curve into a smile "Are you watching me sleep again Spencer Reid?"

"Merry christmas Emily" he said.

She opened her eyes and smiled, "Merry christmas Spencer," Emily turned on her side and snuggled closer to him. He reached over and pulled her into a kiss with one arm. His kisses were warm and soft and sweet.

She liked being this close to him and loved the scent of his skin, even after a night of hot sweaty sex.

She trailed her fingernails over his back in a way that made him shiver, she laughed. She loved to get a response out of him. she did it again and this time he made a noise of pleasure. Pushing herself up on one elbow she pushed the covers off his naked body and began to explore a little more. She slowly ran her hand across his shoulders and down his back until she found her hand cupping one cheek of his small firm behind. she was astonished at how flawless his skin was and how soft. Sometimes she felt she literally couldn't keep her hands off of him

"Hey, what are you doing? it's cold, " he cried.

"I'm enjoying the view, your ass is perfect, you know that?" she said as she gave it a firm squeeze.

"OW!, then why are you beating it up?"

"Oh poor baby," she laughed and moved on top of him stretching her entire body on top of his."Is that better?"

He sighed, loving the feel of her breasts pressed against his back.

"Yes, much much better,"

"She bent her head down and kissed the area between his shoulder and neck "I guess this pretty much ruins our first christmas alone together," she said as she laid her head on his.

Reid didn't like the sadness he heard in her voice. He shifted to turn over on his back; Prentiss slid off him and snuggled up against him again until they lay facing each other.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a worried tone.

"We were planning on being together all day, now we're spending it with Rossi and Morgan and family. We just don't get much time alone," she complained.

"I know, but we'll still be together, we'll have tonight and tomorrow," he said.

She tucked her head into his shoulder, "We... I mean I wasted so much time when we could have been together."

"I know, I thought I lost you and never got to tell you how much you mean't to me," He held her tighter as if afraid she might disappear that very second.

"Hey.. how about tomorrow I cook for you ," He said trying to lighten the mood.

"You mean those frozen turkey tv dinners I saw in your freezer?" she teased.

He pretended to be indignant. "It's still an effort,"

She laughed again "Ok, you're right, we still have lots of time," she gave him a coy smile.

"Would you like your present now?" she asked.

"I thought last night was my present," he said with raised eyebrows.

"No that was pure unadulturated lust. Today I mean a real christmas present, something you'll really like,"

"Coffee!" he said, his eyes lighting up.

Emily rolled her eyes."You and your coffee, I just realized you have a more pressing issue other than presents and coffee that needs taking care of,"

she pressed against him letting him know she felt his erection against her thigh. She started to slide down, he stopped her.

"No, let me," he gently pushed her back against the pillows and positioning himself above her began to kiss his way down her body.

XXXXX

Morgan had to admit, Rossi really knew how to do up christmas right. His home looked amazing. Everything was tastefully decorated and there was even a real tree in the corner of the living room that Morgan suspected Rossi had bought only the night before. He hadn't been looking forward to tonights dinner; he had really wanted to host christmas in his own home with his family there for the first time. But Rossi made everyone feel so welcome it was hard to harbour any bad feelings.

His mother was certainly enjoying herself. She had been as giddy as a schoolgirl the entire morning. He thought she might have even changed her dress a couple of times. Usually he and his sister would get a kick out of their mom behaving this way but his baby sister seemed to be dealing with her own crush. She barely paid attention to the goings ons of the older people and appeared to be watching the front door. She was looking for Reid no doubt. "He went from geeky to gorgeous" she told her brother that morning. Morgan thought Reid looked the same as always

He heard a burst of laughter from the kitchen. Rossi apparently had said something funny to his mother. She held out her glass while he poured a refill of red wine

_' Careful mama, you're not a drinker' _he thought.

Fran noticed the worried look on Morgan's face.

"Your friends are a bit late aren't they"' she said.

"I hope they're alright, the snow is really starting to come down out there," Des added.

Morgan was about to interject when the doorbell rang. Rossi wiped his hands on his apron and strode towards the door.

"I'll get it " he sang.

_"Rossi is pretty giddy too" _thought Morgan.

He opened his door to a rather snow drenched Prentiss and Reid.

"C'mon in you two. shake the snow off and I'll get you a drink, Prentiss, scotch right?"

She nodded as she dusted the snow off her hair

"Reid, how about you?"

"Just coke Rossi, I'm driving later."

"I picked Reid up, that's why we're together," Prentiss explained, even though no one had asked. She gratefully took the tumbler of Scotch from Rossi.

"Oh it smells amazing in here," she said.

"It's the turkey and mom's pies ," supplied Morgan.

"It's Frank Sinatra, " said Reid.

"What" asked Morgan.

"Yup, what's christmas without old blue eyes," said Rossi referring to the old christmas album that was playing "Why don't you all sit in the living room in front of the fire. I'm just waiting on some appetizers in the oven,"

"I'll help you David, remember our deal,"

Rossi held out his arm. "Why do i feel like I'm getting the better part of this deal?" he teased.

Morgan glanced up, did he really just hear his Mother giggle?

Reid sat down on the loveseat adjacent to the sofa and Des immediately dropped down beside him. She smiled up at the young agent and patted his leg.

"I'm so glad your leg is better, " she said in a sweet voice.

_"Not you too," _Morgan inwardly groaned

Prentis stiffly sat down, This was the first time she noticed that Desiree crushed on Reid. She wasn't threatened by the young girl's interest; though she did feel a little funny she had to pretend there was nothing between her and Spencer. Derek didn't look too happy, She saw him continuely glancing back at the kitchen and saw the source of his angst .

"So is Rossi going to be your new dad?" she whispered in his ear.

Morgan glared at her "Very funny Prentiss,"

He looked across and saw Reid explaining in explicit detail the mangling of his knee to Des. That at least made Morgan happy; Reid wasn't flirting, though he doubted Reid knew how.

Prentiss on the other hand felt more irritated by Des's attentions with every sip of scotch she took.

Rossi and Fran stood at the kitchen counter arranging hot appetizers on a dish. He smiled at Fran and nodded in the direction of the living room.

"I think your daughter has a little thing for Reid, not many people can stay awake when he describes his microsurgery"' he joked.

"Yes poor thing, I don't have the heart to tell her it's a lost cause," Fran replied .

Rossi raised his eyebrows surprised at the statement. "Why's that?"

Fran gave him a knowing look "Surely you can see he and Emily are in love with one another,"

Rossi was taken aback "How... why do you think that?"

Fran grinned at him "Well I'm a mother not a profiler but they look at each other a certain way, like people who are intimate. I noticed it yesterday and Emily seems to be going out of her way to ignore him. Plus cartoon daggers are coming out of her eyes at my daughter,"

Rossi leaned back against the counter and put his hands together in a silent applause."That was amazing.''

Fran just smiled back at him "Do you disagree?"

"No, I don't but it's a lot more fun for me when I pretend I don't know. Let's me get away with all kinds of crap," he confided.

Fran burst out laughing again only to be silenced by a grim look from her son several feet away.

The two picked up the trays of hor's deuves and walked to the living room.

"Save room for dinner people, turkey is only a hour or so away." Rossi said.

They sat down on the sofa beside one another and clinked their glasses together and winked, something that did not go unnoticed by Morgan.

XXXXX

TBC

AN: A fluffy story to be sure but next chapter there is christmas dinner and more. Please read and review and let me know if you like the story or even if you don't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Too Much Snow**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal Minds.**

_**'When snow falls, nature listens'~ **_**Antoinette Van Kleef**

**XXXX**

Rossi set a beautiful table, it looked like something out of a magazine. He used his best china and crystal and linens. He waved away any compliments.

"Gotta use this stuff sometime, what's the point of having it." he grumbled, slightly embarassed by the attention.

Rossi and Fran sat at either end of the table. Des managed to sit directly across from Reid, Fran made sure Prentiss and Reid sat beside one another, she felt for their situation.

Rossi served the dinner in courses and when he finally brought the turkey out, he handed the carving knife to Derek.

"Here you do it, " he ordered. Derek appreciated that Rossi wanted him to know he hadn't hijacked his christmas.

Derek gave him a nod of thanks and set about slicing the bird. He looked around the table. He saw Rossi and the big smile he had on his face. There was chatter and eating and drinking, just like a family. He was beginning to feel glad his oven had stopped working.

The generous portions of food were eaten and enjoyed and when everyone complained how stuffed they were. They still had room for dessert.

XXXXXX

Emily pushed away her empty plate that once held a delicious slice of home made pie.

"That was absolutely delicious Mrs Morgan, in fact the entire meal was perfect," Emily said while giving a little tug on the waistband of her pants.

"Call me Fran, thank you for the compliment on the pies but I think David deserves the credit on everything else."

Rossi scowled , "Nonsense, it was a team effort," he looked around the table at everyones plates, "Reid I can see you need a coffee refill and Des, you barely touched your pie,"

Des patted her trim waist,"Sorry, I guess I just have a tiny appetite, not much room in here, Spencer must know what I mean" she said with a giggle.

Prentiss rolled her eyes "Are you kidding? you should see him tear through a pack of powdered doughnuts," She refilled her wine glass.

"Some of us watch what we eat," said Des.

"Hmm, I think I filled up on David's osyter stuffing," said Fran.

"I think I gained five pounds this past week," admitted Emily.

"Well you know your metabolism slows down when you get older," Des informed her.

Prentiss narrowed her eyes at the young woman. Between the flirting with Reid and the thinly veiled cracks about her age, Emily was beginning to feel a little hot under the collar and the alcohol wasn't helping. She was about to respond when Reid suddenly held out his coffee cup.

"Yes please, coffee would be great!" He looked at Rossi with pleading eyes. Morgan also saw it was time to separate the ladies. Although he wasn't sure what the tension was about but there was definitely something going on.

"Des, I think you and I should clear the table and maybe load the dishwasher. I mean it's the least we can do. Dave has been very generous with having us in his home," Morgan said in his best big brother voice.

Des smiled and relunctantly followed Derek to the kitchen. Rossi tried to object but Fran silenced him with a wink.

"Oh let them, you deserve a rest, relax, I'll get the coffee,"

Dave looked over at Prentiss and Reid. Prentiss was a little on the tipsy side. He saw both of them put their hands under the table at the same time. He figured they were holding hands which he thought was sweet. The barest hint of a smile played on Reid's lips. Prentiss on the other hand was not as subtle. She exhaled a sigh and looked at Reid with what only can be described as love. Rossi felt happy for the both of them and hoped they would come out to the team soon.

It seemed they realized they were not alone and jumped a little when Fran came back to the table with the coffee. She was followed by a smiling Des.

"Derek's doing great, he doesn't need me," she told the table as she sat down again.

She looked across the table at Reid and noticed he was blushing. She thought it was because of her. He had been a perfect gentleman all night; she decided a little footsie would get his attention. Prentiss was not the only one who had a little too much to drink, Des kicked off her high heel and stretched her foot over to where she thought Spencer's leg would be. She felt something, though it did feel a little cold and wet; it couldn't possibly be Reid's foot. Suddenly she let out a shriek and pushed away from the table.

"Something licked my foot!" she screeched.

Derek came running into the room while Rossi dove under the table.

"Desiree, what are you talking about?" said her startled mother.

"It's ok it's ok, I found the culprit," said Rossi from under the table. He emerged holding on to the collar of his favourite hunting dog,"

"Everyone, this is Muchie, seems like he was hiding under the table hoping someone would drop some food. Des, I'm sorry he scared you," Rossi apologized

"Oh what a beautiful dog," Fran crooned as she reached over to pet him.

Derek and Prentiss were now practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Des looked annoyed at first until she too started to laugh. Reid merely looked amused at the whole situation and was delighted that Muchie hadn't sucumbed to the _Reid effect_. In fact the old dog almost seemed to be grinning at him.

XXXXX

Once Rossi had Muchie situated in the den, the group relaxed in front of the fire with drinks and coffee. Rossi was regaling them with one of his many celebrity stories when he was interrupted by Derek.

"Holy crap!" Derek said, he was looking directly over Rossi's shoulder.

Fran frowned at her son, the others turned to see what he was staring at. Outside the window, the view of the driveway and front yard had disappeared; there was only a wall of white swirling snow.

"Holy crap is right, when did that happen?," said Prentiss.

Everyone left their seats and walked to the window. It was a white out. They could make out huge areas of drifting snow and the top half of their cars.

"Looks like a blizzard," Reid said.

"Or Thursday in Chicago," said Des.

Derek turned to his mother and sister, "I think we should go. Sorry Rossi, but the storm will only get worse,"

"We should go too," Reid said, glancing nervously out the window.

"Nobody is going out in that!" said Rossi firmly " It's too dangerous plus it'll take you hours to go anywhere, I insist you all stay here," He fully expected the barage of protests that came at him.

"No I'm serious, this is a six bedroom house, there's lots of room for everybody. Plows will be out tomorrow, you can probably leave after breakfast".

"But we don't have any of our things with us " said Des.

"I have packs of new toothbrushes and if you don't mind pyjamas, I have several extra pairs that are brand new," offered Rossi.

"My go bag is in my car," said Prentiss.

"You really don't mind?" asked Fran.

"No, it would stop me from worrying all night,"

Rossi's dinner guests stared out the window at the flurries that showed no promise of letting up anytime knew Rossi was right, the best thing to do would be to stay put.

Reid looked over at Emily, the night he thought they were going to have together was now canceled due to weather. Emily caught his eye and he could tell she was disaapointed. It was their first christmas as a couple, albeit a secret couple.

Spencer sauntered over to where Rossi stood. "Can I get you something Reid," he asked.

"I think I'll take that drink now,"

TBC

AN: You didn't think I was going to let them just go home do you? Do they stay in their own rooms? Not likely!

Please read and review, I enjoy your comments and they are extremely motivating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bedtime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

_'Other things may change us but we start and end with family' _~ Anthony Brandt.

XXXXX

They didn't know if it was the snow storm, the turkey or the booze but by eleven oclock almost everyone was ready for bed. The cleaning up was done fairly quickly. Rossi handed out PJs and toothbrushes and told everyone to help themselves if they needed or wanted anything else.

Everyone adjourned upstairs to their comfortable guest rooms. The upstairs was very different. While the first floor was sleek and comtemporary, the second floor had been renovated to reflect a certain old world charm. Two sides of a coin, much like Rossi himself.

Fran Morgan had finished changing, she took a look at herself in the mirror. The pyjamas were too large but they felt wonderful. She fingered the soft material. These were not something out of a sale from Target but rather pure silk and monogrammed with Rossi's initials.

She thought she would sleep like a baby in something this luxurious; the only thing she was missing was a glass of water, she just couldn't sleep unless she had a glass of water beside her bed. She threw on the robe Rossi had lent her and headed downstairs. As she was about to go into the kitchen, Rossi stepped out of a room near the bottem of the stairs.

"OH!" she said loudly as he had startled her.

Rossi stepped back a bit. "Sorry, I heard someone," he said.

Fran put her hand up to her face "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so jumpy. I just came down for a glass of water."

David nodded "I'm a bit of a night owl, I thought I'd I'd watch a movie, I've got quite a choice, come and see."

He gestured for her to take a look inside the den. Fran stepped inside the room. Her jaw dropped when she saw how opulent it was. A lhuge overstuffed leather sofa and matching arm chairs , a large screen tv surrounded by shelves filled with dozens of DVDs and bluerays plus another well stocked bar. The dog Muchie was settled comfortably on one end of a sofa gnawing on a rawhide.

Fran turned and looked at Rossi speechless. Rossi merely shrugged.

"What can I say, I like nice things...err would you like to perhaps join me in a nightcap and a movie of your choosing," he asked almost shyly.

"Do you have anything with Frank Sinatra in it?" she said not missing a beat.

Rossi's eyes lit up "Have a seat madame and I will show you the Frank Sinatra collection."

Fran sat at one end of the sofa, Muchie wagged his tail at the presence of more company and shifted down the couch to put his head in her lap.

XXXXX

Des waited patiently in the kitchen until Rossi and her mother went into the den. She had been having a glass of milk before bed, a habit left over from childhood. As she rinsed her glass in the sink, she admired her reflection in the window and thought she looked danmed cute. She was so petite that she chose to only wear the top half of the silk pyjamas and rolled up the sleeves. She hoped Spencer would think she looked as sexy as she thought she did. She planned an paying him a little visit as soon as she was sure everyone else was in bed and out of sight. She tiptoed past the den but not before taking a quick peek inside. The two older adults were sitting on a sofa with the dog between them sipping out of brandy glasses watching some old movie; they both chuckled at the same time.

_"Looks like they're having old people fun,"_ she thought.

She scooted up the stairs as quietly as she could; now all she had to do was figure out which room was Spencers.

XXXXX

Spencer thought he looked ridiculous in Rossi's pyjamas. He reminded himself of a little kid playing dress up in his dad's clothes except for the fact the pants were several inches too short. He sighed and removed his contacts. He missed Emily, even though she was probably just down the hall somewhere. They had spent many nights together and he was growing acustomed to her warm body draped over his; he liked having her with him and now his bed felt cold and empty.

He decided he was going to at least kiss her goodnight, there was nothing wrong with that. It was just a matter of sneaking down the hall without being seen. He tentatively stepped out into the hallway, it was empty. He could hear someone gargling in the bathroom , Morgan most ikely. He hurried to the end of the hall passing several rooms as he went until the hall took a turn.

"_What a masoleum" _he thought, he saw a closed door at the very end of the hallway. He tiptoed as fast as he could, opened the door and went in. The room was pitch black.

"Emily," he whispered. He hated the dark ; he tried to get his eyes to adjust, "Emily are you here?" He stepped forward until his legs bumped into the bed. Suddenly he felt someone tackle him in the dark, arms and legs wrapped around him from behind and pushed him straight into the bed.

"OOOf" was the only sound that came from his lips. His face was now planted in the mattress. Then he heard laughter.

It was Emily. She moved off him and gave him a firm slap on his behind. He flipped over onto this back, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" he squeaked.

He could see her smiling in the dark "Oh I'm sorry, you were so cute coming in here, I couldn't resist." She was still a little tipsy.

He was beginning to calm down "You're lucky I didn't regurgitate my christmas dinner, I ate so much," he told her.

She half sat up and in mock concern pushed his top up and rubbed her hand gently across his belly.

"Yes I can see that, your stomach almost isn't concave," she bent down and planted soft kisses where her hand had been. He felt her tongue lick him from one hipbone to the other.

"Emily, " he said, her name sounding almost like a sigh.

she sat up and straddled his legs "I like your Pj's " she said as she quickly unbuttoned them and exposed his chest.

His hands found her waist, she was wearing her own nightwear. They were flannel.

"I never saw these before" he said referring to her pyjamas.

"She smiled again "That's because when we're together I'm naked. I usually wear these when we're away on a case and you and I have that rule"

"What rule," he asked.

Emily bent down close to his ear

"The rule that when we are away on a case you can't come into my room at night and fuck me," she whispered in a sultry tone.

She licked her lips, she knew how it affected him when she used profanity in bed and could feel him growing hard beneath her.

"But .. if you don't like these pyjamas, I'll get rid of them ," she lifted the top over her head and threw it on the floor. She heard him gasp. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her to him in a hard lust filled kiss. His hands already had her pants pushed down till she could kick them off.

Her hands fumbled with the drawstring on his pyjamas.

"Danm these things" she muttered.

"Emily, wait wait stop!" Spencer said, catching his breath.

"Don't worry hon I wont rip Rossi's stuff," she assured him.

"No it's not that, we can't have sex,"

Emily looked at him like he was crazy.

"What why?"

He sat up on his elbows "Two reasons, first the noise,"

"Hey I can keep quiet, why do you think I picked this room at the end of the hall?" she smirked.

"I mean this old bed, it squeaks like crazy, listen to it."

Emily bounced up and down a few times and it definitely squeaked.

"Plus and most importantly, there are no condoms," he informed her.

Emily sat back on the bed "Oh, you didn't bring any with you, that's rather irresponsible Spencer, birth control isn't just a woman's ..."

"Emily! I didn't think I would need condoms for christmas dinner at Rossi's!" he exclaimed.

Emily sighed and snuggled back against him." Ok," she managed to slip her hand inside his waistband. He moaned and with deft fingers undid the drawstring on his pants. They kissed, Emily smiled against his lips

"Well Dr Reid, I suppose you'll just have to use that talented mouth and hands of yours,"

XXXXX

Des had a problem, she didn't know which room belonged to Spencer. She looked in one and saw her brothers clothes lying on the bed. She knew which one her mother was in but there was just so many rooms. So far she had been in a library and then some sort of writing room by the look of it.. She saw that the hall took a turn to the left. She crept there quietly and saw the closed door at the end of the hall. Smiling, she decided that room must be his.

It was darker at this end of the house and she was starting to feel a little creeped out. The second floor was quite different than the first. She reached the big oak door and was about to knock when she heard strange noises emanating from inside the room. They were almost moan like and definitely male. She wondered if Reid was already asleep and having a bad dream. She raised her hand to knock again when she thought better of it. If he was asleep he probably wouldn't appreciate being woken up, plus she thought she heard footsteps not too far away.

"_Screw this, I feel like I'm in some old slasher fic" _she thought.

As fast as she had got to that part of the hall she returned even faster. She gave a yelp when she bumped into her older brother coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey there, where are you going at the speed of light," he asked.

"Looking for another bathroom to this place," she lied. "You spend too much time on your nightly beauty regimen big bro."

He grinned at her. "The bathroom is all yours milady, hey do you know which room is Reid's I need to speak to him?"

Des pointed down the hall "that way I think," she ducked into the bathroom before he could ask her any more questions.

Derek shrugged and headed down towards what he thought was Reid's room.

XXXXX

Emily and Spencer lay together on the bed in a tangle of limbs. They held each other so close they could feel one anothers heartbeats.

"This is what they call afterglow," mumbled Emily into Spencer's collarbone.

"Actually what it is ..." he started to say.

"Shh!, just enjoy it Spencer."

"Ok," he nuzzled her neck and inhaled the sweet smell of her perfume.

There was a loud knock on the door, "Reid , you awake man?"

The two sat up in a panic, causing the bed to squeak.

"Hey kid I heard you move, I just wanna ask you something, let me in."

Reid pointed at the floor "Hide!" he ordered.

With a look of annoynance Emily grabbed a pillow and slid down to the floor out of sight of anyone coming in the door. Reid pulled the covers up to his chest.

"Come in Morgan," he squeaked.

Derek opened the door and peered into the dark room "Sorry if i woke you up but...hey are you naked?"said Derek frowning.

"What do you want Morgan, I'm tired."

"I just wanted to say I think you and I should get up early and shovel the cars out. I don' t want Rossi doing that stuff,"

"Yes, that's fine, goodnight Morgan,"

Morgan furrowed his brow at the young profiler, "Goodnight, and Reid you should really put something on, what if Des accidently walked in here?"

"Ok, I will, goodnight,"

Morgan shook his head as he closed the door. "That dude just gets wierder all the time," he muttered as he headed back to his room.

XXXxx

Emily climbed back into bed "Next time you hit the floor, ok,"

"I'm sorry, I panicked," Reid was making puppy dog eyes at her. She sighed.

It was useless to be angry, she cuddled up next to him and they both fell asleep.

XXXXX

The next morning the sound of snowplows filled the air. Morgan ran into Reid coming out of the bathroom, he noticed Reid was wearing a man's blue silk pyjama top and a pair of floral printed flannel pyjama bottems. He then saw him walk into a strange room.

Morgan stared after him "_That guy really needs to get laid," _He thought.

The four younger people went downstairs expecting to be the first ones up. They were surprised to find Rossi and Fran not only up but had set the table and had a large breakfast prepared. They laughed at the four astonished faces. they started to all talk at once.

Rossi raised his arms in the air to silence them. "Sit down, shut up and eat," he said in a firm voice.

They complied immediately. Derek craned his neck to look out the window, not only had the roads been plowed, the cars had been shoveled out as well.

Rossi saw him looking "I called a couple of guys this morning, slipped them a few bucks to shovel, here, have some bacon.?"

Fran was staring at the plates of Prentiss and Reid, the two had already devoured most of what was on their plates.

"My, you two have a good appetite this morning, I don't know where you put it," she said in amazement

"I had such a good sleep," said Prentiss.

Reid his mouth full of scrambled eggs merely nodded in agreement.

"Yep nothing like a good _sleep_ to give one an apetite," said Rossi under his breath, Fran heard him and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Morgan looked back and forth at the two sharing some kind of joke "_They better not have been up to something,"_ he thought.

He looked around the table, everybody was acting wierd. He decided not to worry about it and just enjoy the company and his mother's pancakes.

XXXXX

After some clearing of breakfast dishes and Rossi insisting to Prentiss that he had a housekeeper who took care of the cleaning on the second floor. They all said their goodbyes.

Fran and Desiree gave Rossi a hug and invited him to Chicago anytime he wanted to come visit.

Rossi's fellow agents thanked him for including them and said they had a wonderful time. Rossi said the pleasure was his and to his surprise he mean't it. It was one of the best holiday dinners he'd had in years. He knew why, his family was with him.

XXXXX

TBC.

AN: I think if this story got any fluffier, it would puff up and float away. Anyway only one more chapter to go if you can stand it.

Please Read and review and thank you to all who have reviewed previous chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Happy New Year**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**XXXXX**

_'I have as much privacy as a goldfish in a bowl,'_Princess Margaret.

XXXXX

Christmas came and went, as did the new year and for the members of the BAU it seemed everything was business as usual. Unsubs did not take holidays. It was during the third week back at work when it became obvious that this year had more in store for them then they ever imagined.

xxxxxx

The team got settled at their desks ready to write up reports. They had just spent the last few hours on the jet coming back from Las Angelas. They had been working on a case there that barely lasted a couple of days. When they amassed as much information as they could on the unsub, they gave their profile to the LAPD. Inexplicably, a few short hours later the unsub turned himself in. It rarely ever happened .

Then something even rarer occurred, Hotch came out of his office and annouced to the team that they should go home and take the rest of the day off. He was in a big hurry, he threw on his coat and was ready to leave when almost as an after thought, he told them to come in a hour early on Monday. Nobody argued with him. Everyone was only too happy to leave. Sleeping on the jet was not all it was cracked up to be .

Garcia stood there with a huge grin on her face as she watched their unit chief rush away.

"Ok mama, spill it, why the thousand watt smile," asked Morgan, crossing his arms and leaning back against the desk as if he were preparing himself for a long entertaining answer.

"Oh you notice _my_ smile but you don't notice the abundance the smiles on the face of are fearless leader," she said cooly.

JJ nodded in agreement,"You know she's right, Hotch has looked a little happier lately, what's up with him Rossi?" she said

"Why are you asking me?" he said.

"Because, they think you know everything," said Reid as he looked around the bullpen trying to acertain Emily's whereabouts.

"She's in the bathroom Reid," Rossi told him.

"See, you do know everything," cried Penelope "Hotch is seeing someone isn't he?" she said.

Rossi threw up his hands "Maybe, I don't know,"

"She's been in the bathroom a long time," said Reid.

"I am happy for him if he is, " said JJ as she gathered up her things.

"Me too." gushed Garcia.

"Reid, now we just need to find someone for you," Morgan said slapping the young profiler on the back.

"uh huh," said Reid who was barely paying attention. He was staring in the direction of the women's washroom.

Garcia followed his gaze "Oh I think poor Emily is sick again this morning," she said.

"That would be the second time this week," commented Morgan.

.

"Third time actually, maybe it was something she ate," said JJ.

Emily emerged from the washroom with a wan smile.

"What's going on," she asked as she noticed them all staring at her.

"We were just wondering where you were," said Rossi with a pleased smile.

"And whether Hotch is getting lucky," added Morgan.

"Oh please, lets talk about that." Prentiss said, flopping down in her chair.

"Reid, whats wrong with you?" Morgan said upon noticing his friend was staring into space. He snapped his fingers in front of Reid's face.

"He's gone off to genius land Morgan, leave him be." scolded Garcia.

"Just cream and sugar, thanks, " replied Reid.

"Rossi, aren't you going off on a book signing soon?" asked Prentiss, deliberately changing the subject, wanting people to back off her boyfriend.

Rossi's eyes lit up. "Yes and guess what, my first stop is Chicago. I already called Morgan's mother and invited her and his two sisters to attend.

"You did what?" said Morgan, his eyes wide.

Rossi put his arm around Morgan's shoulders "We hit it off at christmas so I called, she invited me to dinner," he told him as they walked to the elevator.

Garcia and JJ followed "Wish I could have been a fly on the wall at that Christmas dinner," whispered JJ.

Garcia shook her head "And to think I spent my christmas trying to convince Kevin's grandmother I wasn't a hooker,"

The two women laughed.

"Looks like Hotch and Rossi are going to give us something to talk about this year." said JJ.

XXXX

After the others had left, Prentiss got up from her chair and stood in front of Reid and peered deeply into his eyes,

"Drive me home," she said.

He nodded and took her hand in his, not caring that Agent Anderson was looking right at them.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." she said,

Together they walked out the double glass doors of the BAU hand in hand.

Anderson watched them as he tried to stop his eyes from filling with tears.

Another agent saw his emotional state and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," he told her, "absolutely nothing, I just love happy endings,"

XXXXX

FIN

AN: Just a little epilogue to conclude the story. Hope you enjoyed this fluffy piece. Please read and review.


End file.
